donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Donald Duck cartoons
This is a list of all of the cartoons in which Donald Duck appeared. Shorts 1930s 1934 * "The Wise Little Hen" 9 June 1934 – a Silly Symphony cartoon * "Orphan's Benefit" 11 August 1934 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon, remade 22 August 1941 * "The Dognapper" 17 November 1934 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1935 * "The Band Concert" 23 February 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Mickey's Service Station" 16 March 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Mickey's Fire Brigade" 3 August 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "On Ice" 28 September 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1936 * "Mickey's Polo Team" 4 January 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Orphan's Picnic" 15 February 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Mickey's Grand Opera" 7 March 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Moving Day" 20 June 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Alpine Climbers" 25 July 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Mickey's Circus" 1 August 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Donald and Pluto" 12 September 1936 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon 1937 * "Don Donald" 9 January 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Magician Mickey" 6 February 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Moose Hunters" 20 February 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Mickey's Amateurs" 17 April 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Modern Inventions" 29 May 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Hawaiian Holiday" 24 September 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Clock Cleaners" 15 October 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Donald's Ostrich" 10 December 1937 - First Donald Duck cartoon * "Lonesome Ghosts" 24 December 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1938 * "Self Control" 11 February 1938 * "Boat Builders" 25 February 1938 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Donald's Better Self" 11 March 1938 * "Donald's Nephews" 15 April 1938, first appearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie * "Mickey's Trailer" 6 May 1938 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Polar Trappers" 17 June 1938 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon * "Good Scouts" 8 July 1938 * "The Fox Hunt" 29 July 1938 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon * "The Whalers" 19 August 1938 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Donald's Golf Game" 4 November 1938 * "Mother Goose Goes Hollywood" 23 December 1938 – cameo, a Silly Symphony cartoon 1939 * "Standard Parade" 30 September 1939 – cameo, promotional * "Donald's Lucky Day" 13 January 1939 * "The Hockey Champ" 28 April 1939 * "Donald's Cousin Gus" 19 May 1939 - Gus's first appearance * "Beach Picnic" 9 June 1939 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon * "Sea Scouts" 30 June 1939 * "Donald's Penguin" 11 August 1939 * "The Autograph Hound" 1 September 1939 * "Officer Duck" 10 October 1939 1940s 1940 * "The Riveter" 15 March 1940 * "Donald's Dog Laundry" 5 April 1940 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon * "Tugboat Mickey" 26 April 1940 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Billposters" 17 May 1940 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon * "Mr. Duck Steps Out" 7 June 1940 * "Put-Put Troubles" 19 July 1940 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon * "Donald's Vacation" 9 August 1940 * "The Volunteer Worker" 1 September 1940 - promotional film * "Window Cleaners" 20 September 1940 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon * "Fire Chief" 13 December 1940 1941 * "Timber" 10 January 1941 * "Golden Eggs" 7 March 1941 * "A Good Time for a Dime" 9 May 1941 * "The Nifty Nineties" 20 June 1941 – cameo, a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Early to Bed" 11 July 1941 * "Truant Officer Donald" 1 August 1941 * "Orphan's Benefit" 22 August 1941 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon remake * "Old MacDonald Duck" 12 September 1941 * "Donald's Camera" 24 October 1941 * "Chef Donald" 5 December 1941 1942 * "Donald's Decision" 11 January 1942 - World War II Propaganda film * "All Together" 13 January 1942 – World War II Propaganda film * "The Village Smithy" 16 January 1942 * "The New Spirit" 23 January 1942 - World War II Propaganda film * "Mickey's Birthday Party" 7 February 1942 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Symphony Hour" 20 March 1942 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon * "Donald's Snow Fight" 10 April 1942 * "Donald Gets Drafted" 1 May 1942 * "Donald's Garden" 12 June 1942 * "Donald's Gold Mine" 24 July 1942 * "The Vanishing Private" 25 September 1942 * "Sky Trooper" 6 November 1942 * "Bellboy Donald" 18 December 1942 1943 * "Der Fuehrer's Face" 1 January 1943 * "The Spirit of '43" 7 January 1943 - World War II propaganda film * "Donald's Tire Trouble" 29 January 1943 * "Lake Titicaca" 6 February 1943 segment of Saludos Amigos * "Aquarela do Brasil" 6 February 1943 segment of Saludos Amigos * "The Flying Jalopy" 12 March 1943 * "Fall Out Fall In" 23 April 1943 * "The Old Army Game" 5 November 1943 * "Home Defense" 26 November 1943 1944 * "Trombone Trouble" 18 February 1944 * "Donald Duck and the Gorilla" 31 March 1944 * "Contrary Condor" 21 April 1944 * "Commando Duck" 2 June 1944 * "The Plastics Inventor" 1 September 1944 * "Donald's Off Day" 8 December 1944 1945 * "The Clock Watcher" 26 January 1945 * "The Eyes Have It" 30 March 1945 * "Donald's Crime" 29 June 1945 * "Duck Pimples" 10 August 1945 * "No Sail" 7 September 1945 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon * "Cured Duck" 26 October 1945 * "Old Sequoia" 21 December 1945 1946 * "Donald's Double Trouble" 28 June 1946 * "Wet Paint" 9 August 1946 * "Dumb Bell of the Yukon" 30 August 1946 * "Lighthouse Keeping" 20 September 1946 * "Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive" 1 November 1946 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon 1947 * "Straight Shooters" 18 April 1947 * "Sleepy Time Donald" 9 May 1947 * "Clown of the Jungle" 20 June 1947 * "Donald's Dilemma" 11 July 1947 * "Crazy with the Heat" 1 August 1947 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon * "Bootle Beetle" 22 August 1947 * "Wide Open Spaces" 12 September 1947 * "Mickey and the Beanstalk" 27 September 1947 – segment of Fun and Fancy Free * "Chip an' Dale" 28 November 1947 1948 * "Drip Dippy Donald" 5 March 1948 * "Blame It on the Samba" 1 April 1948 segment of Melody Time * "Daddy Duck" 16 April 1948 * "Donald's Dream Voice" 21 May 1948 * "The Trial of Donald Duck" 30 July 1948 * "Inferior Decorator" 27 August 1948 * "Soup's On" 15 October 1948 * "Three for Breakfast" 5 November 1948 * "Tea for Two Hundred" 24 December 1948 1949 * "Donald's Happy Birthday" 11 February 1949 * "Sea Salts" 8 April 1949 * "Winter Storage" 3 June 1949 * "Honey Harvester" 5 August 1949 * "All in a Nutshell" 2 September 1949 * "The Greener Yard" 14 October 1949 * "Slide, Donald, Slide" 25 November 1949 * "Toy Tinkers" 16 December 1949 1950s 1950 * "Lion Around" 20 January 1950 * "Crazy Over Daisy" 24 March 1950 * "Trailer Horn" 28 April 1950 * "Hook, Lion and Sinker" 1 September 1950 * "Bee at the Beach" 13 October 1950 * "Out on a Limb" 15 December 1950 1951 * "Dude Duck" 2 March 1951 * "Corn Chips" 23 March 1951 * "Test Pilot Donald" 8 June 1951 * "Lucky Number" 20 July 1951 * "Out of Scale" 2 November 1951 * "Bee on Guard" 14 December 1951 1952 * "Donald Applecore" 18 January 1952 * "Let's Stick Together" 25 April 1952 * "Uncle Donald's Ants" 18 July 1952 * "Trick or Treat" 10 October 1952 * "Pluto's Christmas Tree" 21 November 1952 – cameo, a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1953 * "Don's Fountain of Youth" 30 May 1953 * "The New Neighbor" 1 August 1953 * "Rugged Bear" 23 October 1953 * "Working for Peanuts" 11 November 1953 * "Canvas Back Duck" 25 December 1953 1954 * "Spare the Rod" 15 January 1954 * "Donald's Diary" 5 March 1954 - Final Donald & Daisy cartoon * "Dragon Around" 16 July 1954 * "Grin and Bear It" 13 August 1954 * "The Flying Squirrel" 12 November 1954 * "Grand Canyonscope" 23 December 1954 1955 * "No Hunting" 14 January 1955 * "Bearly Asleep" 19 August 1955 * "Beezy Bear" 2 September 1955 * "Up a Tree" 23 September 1955 1956 * "Chips Ahoy" 24 February 1956 * "How to Have an Accident in the Home" 8 July 1956 1959 *''Donald in Mathmagic Land'' 26 June 1959 (educational) *''How to Have an Accident at Work'' 2 September 1959 1960s * "Donald and the Wheel" 21 June 1961 (educational) * "The Litterbug" 21 June 1961 * "Steel and America" 5 May 1965 (promotional) * "Donald's Fire Survival Plan" 5 May 1965 (educational) * "Family Planning" December 1967 (educational) 1970s * "Steel and America ..A New Look" 1974 (promotional) 1980s * "Donald's Fire Survival Plan (Revised)" August 1984 (educational) 2000s *''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' 2003 - theme Park attraction in 3D Films * The Three Caballeros 3 February 1945 * Mickey's Christmas Carol 16 December 1983 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit 1988 - Cameo * The Prince and the Pauper 16 November 1990 * A Goofy Movie 1995 - Cameo * "Donald's Last Roundup!" 17 December 1999 - segment of Fantasia 2000 Direct-to-Video * "Stuck on Christmas" 7 December 1999 - segment of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse 2001 - Compilation film * Mickey's House of Villains 2002 - Compilation Film * "Belles on Ice" 2004 - segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * "Christmas: Impossible" 2004 - segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * "Donald's Gift" 2004 - segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers 2004 Category:Ducklopedia